Gorix
Gorix is a Blue Grundo who was part of the resistance against Dr. Sloth. He is listed as a hero of Neopia. He became good friends with Cylara and with her help, they were able to save the civilians on the Space Station. History In The Return of Dr. Sloth, Commander Valka had told Gorix to search for a Cybunny Scout to get the top secret information from her. During the invasion Gorix mistook Cylara, a 15 year-old Cybunny on a vacation with her parents on the Virtupets Station, as the scout. Gorix realized he had the wrong Cybunny too late, as the real scout had already ben captured by Sloth's forces. After taking Cylara back to the Resistance headquarters, he helps her convince Commander Valka that she's competent enough to accompany his team on their rescue mission. Said rescue mission goes almost perfectly, but after most civilians have been taken to safety and Gorix has identified the real Scout, Ylana Skyfire attacks them, and would have killed both of them if not for Cylara tackling her. Ylana responds by attempting to harm her as well, but Gorix attacks her while telling her to "stay away from (his) friend". Gorix teamed up with Cylara to go to Kreludor, but soon got into trouble when Gorix's old friend and partner Parlax appeared. Gorix told Cylara his story of him and Parlax as kids working together and joining the Resistance. He hadn't seen his old partner since a mission on Sloth's ship, so it was assumed that Parlax had been killed in action, when in reality Parlax now worked for Dr. Sloth. Parlax was imprisoned after his identity was revealed, but escaped. Later, Parlax and Gorix when head to head, Parlax using a katana against Gorix's laser gun. Their fight was interrupted by Sloth's defeat, and Parlax fled from the self-destructing ship before Gorix could stop him. Cylara urged Gorix to let him go and get to safety, and the two of them escaped just in time to be unharmed by the explosion. Games Moon Rock Rampage You play either Gorix or Cylara as you help them find the parts of their ship lost when they crashed You must avoid the lava pits and the monsters, while gathering the parts to the ship. You can play here. Time Tunnel You play Gorix and Cylara as they try to open a mysterious door. You must work out the secret code which opens the door. You can play here Escape to Kreludor You must help Gorix and Cylara escape from the evil Dr. Sloth by defeating the Virtupets Fighters. Along the way you need to collect the gems and avoid the comets. You can play here. Legends of Pinball Gorix and Cylara appear in level 2 of this game. You must hit them with the ball enough times to send them to orbit. You can play here. Items There are 5 items associated with Gorix; *Gorix (TCG) *Gorix and Cylara Coin *Gorix Plushie *Gorix Usuki *Miniature Gorix Spaceship Gallery Gorix Hero.jpg|Gallery of Heroes picture Sloth how dare you interrupt my resistance is futile speech.png External Links *'Neopedia': Neopedia: Gorix *'Gallery of Heroes': Gorix Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Grundos Category:Gallery of Heroes